<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The oddest Cat by Ironwingedhawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477710">The oddest Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk'>Ironwingedhawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-23 (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Rare Confused Matt Murdock, A cat - Freeform, Crack, Gen, Multi, but not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has found a cat. It is a cat. Even though his friends say something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Cage &amp; Jessica Jones &amp; Matt Murdock &amp; Danny Rand, implied Luke Cage/Jessica Jones/Danny Rand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The oddest Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingalpacafuneral/gifts">weepingalpacafuneral</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @weepingalpacafuneral</p><p>I kinda meshed two of your prompts being: <br/>-Defenders and other Marvel Characters <br/>- Matt finding a possum and believing it's a cat ( the idea was too hilarious ), except that I tweaked it a little and it's a Wolverine instead of a possum</p><p>I hope, you enjoy it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Matt had his eyes closed, when his doorbell rang. Not that it really mattered to him but he knew that people did this, whenever they were feeling particularly relaxed. He’d done it too before he had been blinded. So it was some sort of reflex he still had in him. And at this moment Matt was feeling relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and carefully put the cat aside as he got up to answer the door. He already knew who was there and had known it before they’d rang the bell. Heavy and confident footsteps- Luke. Lighter, graceful and barely hearable steps-Danny. The third set of footsteps was somewhat average. Confident but not that heavy. Matt knew some people who sounded like that but just by context he would bet money on Jessica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt.”, Danny said, as if Matt hadn’t heard the doorbell. As if Matt of all people hadn’t heard it. They were idiots all of them but they were Matt’s friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my way.”, Matt replied, as he walked across the room. His cat- he hadn’t figured out a name for it- vanished somewhere in his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he allow it in his bed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably not. Matt was sensitive enough that he needed special bedsheets. He couldn’t allow any cat hairs in there. But he’d school his cat over that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Danny could have the idea of knocking or calling for him again, Matt opened the door and raised his head, so that he was theoretically looking at his friends, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”,Matt asked. The good thing about knowing these people as good, as he did, was that he didn’t have to beat around the bush with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know back then, when you volunteered to babysit Dani?”, Luke asked, walking to sit on Matt’s couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, tonight’s date night and we are going out. Before you panic, Squirrel girl is at home and is taking over tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”, Matt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a back up.”, Jess said,”In case some super asshole tries to conquer the city or some shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only now did Matt notice that the three of them were all smelling very- very nice. And he was sure that they were dressed up fancy too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have asked, like yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We asked Wolverine.”, Danny helped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laura. Not Logan.”, Luke said quickly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s slightly less insane.”, Matt nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess shrugged and crossed her arms, “In my opinion she’s better at babysitting than you are. Anyway, she had to cancel an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed and looked at his watch, “Guys, can we hurry? Our table expires in fifteen minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a corner table for fucking three and Danny made the reservation on his name.”, Jessica sighed, “We could stay here for years and they wouldn’t give it up to anyone without him cancelling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”, Danny said and then ran a hand through his hair, “But you are probably right. Anyway, Matt, can you be the back up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uhm, sure but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a loud noise. Well, it was loud to Matt but loud enough for the others to hear it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”, Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cat.”, Matt said in a way that was maybe a little too proud. But hey, he was proud of his cat. He’d only found it this morning but he already liked it a lot. He’d always thought that his enhanced senses would bother him if he had a pet but that hasn’t happened so far and he was getting more and more confident that he’d be able to handle his cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a cat now?”, Danny asked. He sounded both confused and excited, “Where- Where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Murdock- since when- You know what, I don’t wanna know. It’s date night, boys.”, Jess said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to see the cat.”, Danny said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Matt knew that Jess rolled her eyes at Luke at that moment and he smiled, “I can get him from my bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”, Danny followed Matt, as he got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how he reacts towards strangers though. I just found him earlier and maybe he’s shy-”, Matt said as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have one yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the door had opened wide enough for, the cat ran out of the bedroom and bolted through Matt’s living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny yelped and Luke hissed a PG6 curse under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?”, Jessica asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughed at that, “What the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t look like a cat.”, Danny said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a cat, Murdock. Shouldn’t you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looked like a giant rat.”, Danny mumbled, “Or a very small bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even the guy who grew up in a monastery knows that whatever that was is not a cat.”, Jess said and tapped her foot, “But that’s not our problem. Guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looked like a wolverine.”, Luke remarked and slowly wandered to where Matt’s cat had just hidden from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a cat.”, Matt said, “I should know. It smells like a cat, feels like a cat and sounds like a cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you high?”, Jessica asked and somehow she sounded genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this is a super hero version of the hidden camera. If so, then that’s not funny and you of all people should know how important privacy is, Murdock.”, Luke stopped searching for Matt’s cat and instead scanned the room for cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt groaned, “Do you think I would let cameras in my home. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he’s a skrull?”, Danny asked, he’d sat down on the ledge of Matt’s kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then they must have gotten significantly worse from what I remember.”, Luke mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think like you are pranking me.”, Matt said and raised a brow, “Is it really more fun to mess with a poor blind guy than go on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not pulling the blind guy card on us.”, Jess sighed and looked at Danny, “I’m actually concerned about the knucklehead. Cancel the table, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny nodded and pulled out his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe we asked him to look after Dani.”, Luke whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt was getting tired of this. He liked  banter as much, as anyone but this was getting dumb. Besides he didn’t like it when other people acted like he was stupid. So he got up and went to where he could hear his cat scratching at the wooden floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Matt, are you okay?”, Jessica asked. Matt could hear her walking up to him from behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how can you not know that this is a- not a cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a cat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica sighed and raised her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt kneeled down and reached under his sofa to grab the cat. Luckily it didn’t scratch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s definitely not a cat, man.”, Luke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a skrull.”, Danny gasped and reached for Luke’s arm, overly dramatic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are being ridiculous.”, Matt remarked petting his cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us?”, Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are the least dramatic ridiculous people in the world.”, Danny mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used to wear a green and yellow high collar and Luke wore a tiara on a regular basis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shrugged, “You might not know it but Luke made it look good. And so did I. Ask Luke, he’ll tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt realised that Jessica had started typing something at the phone in the meantime,“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m checking the news and the internal messages between the Avengers. See if there’s anything that might explain.”, she gestured towards Matt, “This.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m being serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked between them and sighed, “Okay. Let’s stop making fun of Matt for his obvious lack in zoological knowledge and just-”, he got up, “Let me check your ‘cat’, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard the air quotes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”, Luke said dryly and walked over, “Definitely a wolverine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Wolverine smells.”, Matt mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just the animal.”, Danny whispered under his breath, “I once had a room in Avengers mansion next to Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were there.”, Luke mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Matt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway.”, Luke said, “Wolverine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you find it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brooklyn. Close to where CLint lives at the moment.”, Matt sighed, “I was thinking about asking him, if he knows who the cat belongs to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Clint knows the- the wolverine?”, Danny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck would he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but they don’t live in cities.”,Danny said and then looked at Luke before insecurly adding, “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We need to visit the zoo more often with you and Dani.”, Jess mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Clint knows someone who knows the Wolverine.”, Danny said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a-”, Matt tried but was interrupted by Jess, “It is a Wolverine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Clint.”; Luke sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IS he even in the city?”, Danny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Why wouldn’t he be?”, Luke shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the Avengers are on a mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he a part of them at the moment? I honestly have no idea?”, Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy when I know if I’m in the team or not.”, Danny said nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had to grin at that and shook his head, “I’ll call him and ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt hated this. They were his friends and they were behaving absolutely ridiculous. How could they not see that this was a cat. Were they messing with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow this was all beyond being funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s still in the Avengers, ask him if there’s some sort of body snatchers on the run or if there are some mind- manipulators or something.”; Jess interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, guys.”, Matt said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so sure.”, Danny replied and tilted his head, “I’m seriously not sure, if it’s really you. Hey, who took your place during the civil war?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. And you are never shutting up about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s right.”, Danny nodded, “Every part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”, Jess said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.”, Luke held up his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt would have heard the other end of the line without Luke putting it on speaker but it was a bit more relaxing that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt heard Luke pace around, while he waited for Clint to pick up. The phone kept ringing again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we shouldn’t have called him. Clint’s not that relie-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, I’m here.”, Clint answered suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Clint.”, Luke said somberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke. Hi. Aren’t you, Jess and Danny on a date night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked Clint before you asked me?!”, Matt asked and he was sure that even his cat was upset over this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now.”, Jess hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.”, Luke said and he sounded a little annoyed at that, “I was just calling you because I- Well, Jess, Danny and I are at Matt’s place and we- well, Matt found a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cat!”, Matt yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wolverine or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed and continued, “Do you know, if there’s, uhm, well anyone in your area who- who owns a Wolverine? I don’t know a wildlife keeper or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Manhattan? What would a wildlife keeper do in Manhattan? Guard some squirrels- Oh wait, that sounds like Squirrel girl. Do you think, she is a wildlife keeper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clint.”, it was obvious that Luke was losing patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, uhm, no such thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Maybe ask Kate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think, I don’t know who lives in my neighborhood?”, Clint asked in an annoyed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask him, if one of his neighbors is missing a cat.”, Matt suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt-”, Luke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Matt say?”, Clint asked from the other end of the line, “Tell him, I said Hi. Haven’t seen him in some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed but then obeyed, “Clint said Hi.”, then he spoke to Hawkeye again, “You know he can hear you through the speaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had my coffee yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint sighed and actually sounded tired, “Yeah, the baddies I’m chasing don’t care about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need help?”, Danny yelled across the room way louder than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded to himself and then asked, “Uhm, are you at the Avengers at the moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part time. Kinda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if there are bodysnatchers or mind controlling aliens invading at the moment? Skrulls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know. But maybe I’m also part of the conspiracy.”, Clint shrugged, “I mean if Skrulls were back everyone could be a skrull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”, Luke hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys. My cat.”, Matt said and ran a hand down his cat’s back. It made a sound that didn’t sound like a purr but was close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke rolled his eyes but then spoke with Clint again, “Is there a cat missing in your neighborhood. Even though Matt hasn’t found a cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No cat missing.”, Clint said, “Not as far, as I know at least but people sometimes come to me with problems like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can relate.”, Luke laughed. For a short moment Matt envied them for having a public identity. Sometimes it sounded easy and nice but Matt had his reasons for keeping Daredevil and Matt Murdock strictly separated and it worked better this way for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, thanks Clint.”, Luke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.”, Matt added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you.”, Danny yelled again while Jess was just letting out a silent grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, guys.”, Clint said just in time before Luke hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment no one said anything, then Danny spoke up, “So it is a wild wolverine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a wol-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt!”, Jess yelled, “Stop this nonsense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop messing with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s ask the Wolverine where it came from.”, Danny said all of the sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are -you- high?”, Jess asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shrugged, “I mean, let’s put it on a leash and see where it goes once we are outside. Maybe it can find its way back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually a good idea.”, Jess agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt frowned, even though his cat was obviously a cat- It was a good idea. If it had a home, it should get back there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Let the cat find its way back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess threw her hands up in the air and it was obvious that she was growing impatient with everything, “Come on then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a leash?”, Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”, Matt said somberly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ask a neighbor with a dog then.”, Jess shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I always have those.” Jessica said and smiled. Okay, maybe she wasn’t this impatient yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick, and maybe a little awkward, chat with Mrs. Kruger from next door, Matt was out on the street with Jess, Luke, Danny and his still nameless cat. The cat was walking around a little aimlessly but eventually seemed to settle for a route. Once more Matt was reminded of how weird public identities were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Occasionally people, they walked by whispered about seeing Power man and Iron Fist out on the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One girl asked her friend if it would be rude to ask for a selfie with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt was happy that they decided against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny and Luke weren’t completely opposed to conversation with their fans but they didn’t need it at this moment. Besides, it made JEss uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What unsettled Matt more than overhearing whispers about his superhero friends were occasional comments about why some random guy was walking around town with a wolverine on a leash.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that even legal?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t that dangerous?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s an odd looking cat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha. Matt knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked down the street, Danny occasionally told them when they walked past the apartment of other super heroes. It was surprising how much Danny knew about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the place of Dagger, I believe.”, Danny mumbled at one corner and pointed upstairs. He always made sure to be quite enough that no civilians would hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.”, Luke whistled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt had to admit that he wasn’t really interested in the trivia. They’d been walking around town for a bit at that point and they were no close to finding an owner of his cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably was a stray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly, a few blocks from Dagger’s apartment, the cat sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”, Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it lives here?”, Jess looked up, “Doesn’t look much like a place someone would keep a Wolverine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt knew the area. Decent apartments. Not expensive but nice enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that where Laura lives.”, Danny asked, “So it is the place where a Wolverine lives, because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a wolverine. A cat. Does it look like the kind of place a cat would live at?”, Matt asked and tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are idiots.”, Jess facepalmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”, Matt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Laura’s. Of course it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed, “We didn’t think of asking Wolverine about the Wolverine. We are real damn idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan!”, a high pitched voice yelled. Matt turned and heard light steps approaching. A kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Matt’s cat yanked hard enough at the leash to pulle Matt along for a few steps, “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan!”, the kid yelled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found him.”, the kid laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt’s cat made a strange sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabby?”, Jess asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, the cat pulled away, pulling the leash along with him. Even Matt couldn’t react and secure the cat before it was running towards the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are idiots.”, Luke mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is happening here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this moment, Matt heard familiar steps. He knew that pattern. Not nearly as good at that of Danny, Jess and Luke but he knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was light and graceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laura.”, Matt turned around to face the young woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, have you seen my sist-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I found Jonathan!”, the little girl yelled and held up Matt’s cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I told you.”, Laura smiled at her and then looked towards Matt and his friends, “Hey, you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”, Danny waved at her and then at the girl, “Hi Gabby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”, Luke and Jess echoed in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Laura turned towards Matt, “I think we met once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “That uhm, is my sister, Gabby. And our wolverine Jonathan.”,Laura scratched her head, “And judging by the leash, you found him for us, so uhm thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone fired off fireworks and scared him.”, Gabby said, cuddling Matt’s cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s, uhm, a cat.”, Matt mumbled. It felt dumb now. He could expect Danny, Luke and Jess to mess with him but he couldn’t imagine someone who was practically a stranger helping them in that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you high?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt sighed, “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, whatever, thanks.”, then she turned towards Jess, “Sorry about the babysitting but finding Jonathan was an absolute priority.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.”, she sighed, “Date night is over anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt felt bad. He was responsible for the three of them missing out on their date. At least they’d reunited a little girl with her pet wolverine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go home and give Doreen the rest of the night off.”, Luke sighed, taking Danny’s hand and reaching out to pull Jess along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”, Matt yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Have you found a unicorn?”, Jess asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m sorry, for ruining your night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fun.”, Luke shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”,Matt shook his head, “Come with me to my place. Let’s hang out and order some pizza. Find some movies to watch or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not necessary.”, Danny smiled weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to. We are friends, right? And we do so little things friends usually do when they are together. It’s always: Fighting a super villain here, saving the world there, and helping out the Avengers  or something else. Let’s do something normal people do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that.”, Danny nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”, Luke replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess sighed, “Not my jam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, babe.”, Luke nudged her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As weird, as this day had been so far, Matt was happy. He had no cat- or Wolverine- anymore but he had some quality time with his friends ahead of him and that was worth a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>